There have been numerous forms of dispensing holders for rolls of paper such as toilet tissue, paper towels, and the like, but these prior art paper holders have usually been made quite complex because of special clamps to prevent opening of the dispenser or holder, and/or the use of numerous springs and the like. While many of the prior art paper holders may well serve some peculiar function, such holders are expensive to manufacture, and require numerous parts that subject the holder to the likelihood of breakage or malfunction.